Teach Me What's Love
by xxaimiko-chanxx
Summary: A teenage boy named Narumi had no interest in girls. One day, a girl from his younger brother, Suzuki's class saw Narumi and asked him to teach him all kinds of weird things. What Narumi would do when he faced the very first different girl?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my very first story. Please enjoy it but my English is really bad. I'm sorry. ): Some punctuations are wrong as this story is actually like manga but I can't draw so I write them out. Really hope all of you liked it :'D

Finally after school, I was called out by a girl named Hikari. "uh, Narumi-sempai, can you accept my love letter?" said Hikari.

Since I was born, I had no interest in such a thing. Love, it is totally not my style.

I put my hands in my pocket and took out the love-letter to Hikari. I looked down at her and said," oh, you mean the letter that you gave me during the Maths lesson? I totally did not read it. Anyway, what's your name again?"  
>Hikari looked up at me and her eyes were submerged with tears. She put both hands to her chest and cried, "That's… too cruel."<p>

She was shaking. Then, she covered her eyes with her hands and ran off.

My friend, Takagi who stood at a corner, came forward to me. He shook his head and said nothing. I smiled and leaned against the wall and said, "I guess another girl gonna hate me again. Takagi, you like Hikari right? This time if you comfort her, your love might bloom but sorry that I hurt her."

He sighed and started saying, "yes, yes. I like her but can you be serious and like a girl wholeheartedly? I wonder hw many more girls do you want to hurt."

I smiled again and walked away.

I thought while walking home, "Loving a girl, I seriously never tried before. There was not a girl who would interest."

"I am back. Suzuki, are you home?' I asked as soon as I reached home.

Suddenly, Suzuki ran towards me with blinking eyes. My mother then asked me from the kitchen, "Did you bring any girl back, Narumi?" I did not answer at all. My mother had always wanted me to bring a girl home since my younger brother, Suzuki always brought home one and my mother was worrying for me.

At the meantime, Suzuki was still looking at me with his blinking eyes. I sighed and asked what he wanted this time. He said, "Narumi-niichan, I fell in love with a girl in my class. She is super cute but very quiet. Can you help me talk to her?"

As you can see, my brother would always use me to let his loves bloom and I wondered when he would stop doing so. As for an older brother like me, I could not resist his sparkling eyes and had no choice but to say alright.

I immediately ran to my room to escape anymore requests from him. I lied on my bed and murmured to myself, "let see what type of girls caught my brother's attention."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day during recess, I met up with Suzuki as promised in the morning outside his classroom. He pulled me and we hid behind the main door of his classroom. He immediately spotted Nanami among the classmates in the class and whispered, "Narumi-niichan, there's she, there's she! Go for her, oniichan!"

Nanami, she looked very quiet but I totally had no interest as she looked like those typical girl that confessed to me. As we were still looking at them, a few girls from Suzuki's class walked out of the classroom and spotted us. They suddenly exclaimed, "oh my goodness, it's Narumi! He's so cute!"

Then, Suzuki and I stood up quickly. They ran to me and started to hold my hands. Suddenly, Suzuki popped out in front of us and said, "hi, I am Narumi's brother and I am from your class if you notice me."

They started to shat with Suzuki and my chance here! I immediately slipped off from the crowd. After that, I noticed Nanami was looking at me. I did not care much and walked off without looking at her.

Then, I climbed up the staircases to go to the rooftop as it would be empty as usual. Suddenly, someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Nanami. I smiled at her as I promised Suzuki that I would get her number by the end of the day. She did not have any expression on her face and she said, "meet after school, rooftop. No one allowed."

Then, she walked off. I was liked, "What?" she totally did not speak in proper sentences.

After recess, I went to class and sat down at my seat which was the nearest seat to the main door. Nanami's stupid request was still in my head and I could not focus at all. Then, I found out that Takagi had been calling me for very long, "Narumi! Narumi! What are you thinking? Can you even hear me calling you?"

Finally, I looked at him and asked what he wanted. He pointed at Hikari and asked whether I had her number. I grinned and said, "You are after her after all."

Then, Takagi was all red. Then, Hikari walked towards me. She slowly asked putting her hands to her chest again, "Narumi, are you free after school?"

I stood up and walked away. She was still looking at me and without turning back, I said, "Takagi should be free but I am not. Even if I am, I am not interested in girls. Normal girls are boring." I yawned and walked out of the classroom and saw Nanami. She was looking at me and hiding behind a wall. I mumbled, "Na-nami?" then, he walked way. I felt a bit scared as she looked very creepy to me. -.-

A/N: sorry that the name was not the same as watashi ni xx shinasai's character. Later, you will understand why it is under this manga. Sorry for this short chapter. I will be updating chapter 3 very soon. Hopefully all of you liked it. Please review and subscribe! :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry for the late update for chapter 3. I was busy during the June holiday and sorry for my bad English.

After school, I ran off straight to the rooftop thinking whether Nanami would be there. Once I reached the top, she was there sitting down on the ground. I asked, "So, what do you need from me?" She turned around and looked at me. After that, she stood up and shouted, "Teach me how to reject guys with 1000 excuses!" All I could do was looked at her in surprise as she was seriously interesting. Suddenly, I laughed and held my stomach with my hand. She was so funny. Then, she walked up to me and said, "I am serious." She looked at me with serious eyes but there was no expression on her face. She was really very different. Then, I felt like teasing her and I stopped laughing. I grinned and asked her, "Tell me why you want to learn from me."

She turned around and looked at the sky. After a few seconds, she said, "not your concern. Just teach me!" She did not talk in a proper manner to me and I wondered why. She looked cute with that serious face of hers. No wonder Suzuki liked her.

I put both hands in my pocket and smiled. I replied in a teasing way, "Nono, if you don't tell me why, no way I am going to teach you."

After Nanami heard that, she immediately turned and stared at me but her serious face did not change. She walked a few steps towards me and said, "All the boys were irritating me even when I said I have no interest in them." After what she said, she stopped even though I expected much from her. She looked too serious that I wanted to joke with her even more and I walked closer to her slowly. She faced the ground quickly. I asked slowly, "What situations do you want to learn from me?"

"Any." She replied without looking up.

I asked again, "Then, how about -"

I put my left hand around her waist, my right hand lifting her chin up and moved my head nearer to hers. Our lips were 1 cm away and the breeze blew.

I continued, "THIS!"

I grinned and she immediately pushed me away but surprisingly, she did not run away. Then, she looked at me and said firmly, "I would do this."

After that, I could not help it any longer and started laughing. It was even funnier this time. Nanami was seriously cute! I said putting my right hand up and left hand holding my stomach, "I really can't do this. You… you are too funny and serious."

She picked up her bag and walked past me while I was laughing. She turned and looked at me for the last time. She said with the serious face, "Thanks for today's lesson and see you tomorrow here again. This is just the start. Bye." She walked off and I was left on the rooftop. I stopped laughing immediately after I heard what she said and did not know what had just happened as she said something weird. All I did was liked, "Huh?" and she walked off. Nanami, she was a weird girl after all. Today was the weirdest thing of my life!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry for the late update. i will ensure that i update frequently.

The next day while walking to school with Suzuki, he asked me, "Narumi-brother, you looked listless. Didn't you sleep well last night?"

I did not answer at all as I was still thinking how embarrassed I was yesterday. It was all Nanami's fault. I tried to kiss a girl to either tease them or chased them away but Nanami was totally different. She said thank you to me. Who on earth would say thank you when someone was trying to kiss you? I was totally speechless about her now.

When I reached the school corridor, on the way to my classroom, I saw Nanami. A group of boys were surrounding her and trying to talk to her. I could hear them really clearly as they were loud. They were trying to get her number. Weren't they embarrassed, asking for number from a girl and talked so loudly?

Then just as I was walking away, they said something that caught my attention, "Nanami, don't be so cold to us. People are saying that you are very casual to people that are outside. Since they said that you are casual, can you give me us your number?"

I wanted to help Nanami but I could not as people would say something even worse about her. Suddenly, Suzuki pulled me to the corner. He whispered while looking at Nanami, "Brother, save her. You must save her. She is such a poor thing. You can't leave her alone facing some 'tigers' right?"

Then, I thought of a great idea. I smiled and told Suzuki, "if you save her, wouldn't she love you more? Since you love her, prove it to her but don't overdo it."

After that, Suzuki got a serious face on him and walked towards Nanami. He then pointed at them saying, "What are you trying to do to MY Nanami? Go away and leave MY Nanami alone!"

I was shock. Didn't I tell him not to overdo it? He even emphasized on the word 'my'. I stood there and continued watching and I could not help to think what Nanami would do. Then, Suzuki asked, "Are you alright?"

Without replying Suzuki, Nanami immediately walked past him and did not even say thanks to him. Slowly, she walked towards me and said, "Your brother? He's irritating." Then, she walked away. Suzuki stopped there and did not know what to do. I knew something like that would happen to him since he wanted to say the word 'my'.

After that, we went back to our classroom. When I reached the class, a group of girls ran to me.

I thought _as usual some irritating girls come to me._

Then, they started talking or rather warning me, "Narumi, heard that you are very close to that girl from your brother's class. Be careful! That girl was very dangerous and she worked in nightclubs and was used to boys. That was why she totally has no interest in boys."

Just then, Nanami was standing behind me holding a letter. At that point of time, I did not know until the girls started to stare at something behind me. I turned around and she crumbled that letter and threw it in the bin hard. Then, she looked at me with no expressions. She clutched her fists and she ran off. She looked angry but I did not chase her. I took the letter out from the bin and opened it. The letter said, "Meet me as usual. Same time, same place." The letter ended as short as the sentence she said to me. Maybe I was just thinking too much about her being angry.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally after school, I packed my bag and ran off before people starting to ask me about Nanami. I rushed to the rooftop and Nanami had not reached. I put down my bag and sat down to wait for her.

I thought that maybe there was delay of lessons since I ran off too early.

Then, I waited for her for one hour. She was really late. It was already 3 o'clock. I ran down the stairs before someone see me since rooftop was off limit and I ran to search for her.

Firstly, I ran to her classroom. Her bag was there but she was not there. I wondered whether she had CCA today and I should rush to her CCA meeting point but I found out that I did not even know what her CCA is. I really don't know her well. Then, I just took whatever time I had and ran to each classroom to search for her. She was nowhere to be found. It was already 4 o'clock.

After that, I ran back to her classroom. This time, it was different. I heard someone crying in the class. I looked around and there was no one. Then, it came from one of the huge cabinet. I opened it up and saw…

Nanami!

She was crying and curling up like a cute and cuddly puppy. An emotionless girl was crying like a lost puppy. She looked weak but she did not look up at me as she always does. She was just simply to cute to use words to describe. A useless guy like me would not understand why a girl would cry since every girl is very complicated but I felt like hugging her and caring for her. She was different from every single girl. I slowly squatted down and use my hands and gently stroked her as she cried. Her hair was soft and smooth. I did not know exactly how long I had stroked her but finally, she looked at me. Her tears were still dripping them she tried to wipe it away and stopped me from looking at it.

Then, she stood up slowly and looked me with her determined but red eyes. She said, "Teach me how to make friends."

I was liked, "are you serious?"

She nodded once. I was really afraid that she might cry but I felt like teasing though I knew she might cry.

Then, I stood up and said, "There is no way I will teach you since you left me on the rooftop to wait for you for one whole hour. I even searched around the school for you."

Surprisingly, she smiled and looked at me with her innocent eyes and she said, "You waited for me… I thought you might not want to see me again."

I looked at her and smiled back. "Of course I would wait since someone sent me a letter to meet her. Was that the reason you cried?"

She stammered, "uh… I didn't…um… cry. Just teach me already."

I grinned and said, "That day, we did not complete our kiss. As compensation, would you complete it?"

She looked down on the ground and asked softly, "Do you really want to kiss?"

I replied with hesitance, "uh, yes." I was asking myself whether she was really going to kiss me and I got a little shy since I was just kidding.

Then, she walked one step nearer to me and my heart pumped very fast. I was burning up. She took both hands and held my hands. She then tiptoed trying to reach my head.

I immediately thought _she is going to kiss me now. Oh no!_

Then I shouted, "Stop! What are you thinking?"

She let go of my cheek and stepped one step back. She replied, "I thought you said that you want me to kiss you? Plus I was thinking that this might be a good chance for me to experience a kiss."

After hearing that, I lightly punched her face and said, "Are you an idiot? You are only to kiss the guy you really like. Not me."

When I finished saying that, she pulled my shirt and looked up at me saying, "Now, can you teach me how to make friends?"

I smiled gently and said, "Just be yourself and hang out with who you want. I bet people will love you as much as I do. As for the rumors, I will do something about it so you don't have to worry about it. Alright, time to go home. Goodbye."

After today, she would forget me and hang out with her friends. Hopefully, she would have nice friends.


	6. Chapter 6

"Suzuki, are you done?" I shouted across the corridor of my house the next morning. Surprisingly, I woke up very early and I felt really energetic and had nothing worrying on my mind.

Suzuki, who was rushing, was very surprised that his brother woke up so early and was not tired at all and said, "Yes, yes. I am coming. You are early today, brother."

I said nothing but laughed at myself. Of course I would be early as I had my best sleep last night of my life. I could not believe that finally Nanami would have her own friends and I would not need to worry for her. As for the rumors, I had my own methods to settle them.

When I reached the school, a group of girls came running to me and exclaimed, "People saw you yesterday hanging out with the nightclub girl. Is it true, Narumi? You must be careful…"

Before they could even finish their sentence, I said, "Nanami did nothing wrong to deserve this kind of criticizing and don't you think that whoever started this was seriously childish and selfish? Compare to Nanami, you are the worst."

Then, I walked back to class. After that, Hikari walked towards and started asking, "Narumi, is it true that you and Nanami kis…?"

Before she finished saying what she wanted to say, I pulled her arm to turn her around so that her back faced me and I covered her mouth. Then, I whispered in her ears as I was directly behind her, "Hikari, don't be so childish like the other girls. I know you are not this type of person. Stop believing what the rumors were. Nanami is just Suzuki's classmates. That's all."

After saying that, I let go of her. She looked down on the floor and she blushed. She said really softly, "you called my name for the first time." And she walked back to her seat.

I did not really hear what she said so I went back to my seat.

During lesson, I was totally not focusing on what the teacher was saying. I murmured to myself and sighed, "Why do I bother to help her? It's all her fault for crying but she should be alright now and leaving me alone."

Then, Takagi tapped my shoulder and whispered, "Who?"

I was surprised that he could hear and softly told him that it was Nanami. He nodded and asked me to explain why Hikari was very happy just now as she even promised to eat lunch with Takagi after school and she was blushing all the while. Then, I turned around and looked at her. She saw me and smiled at me like I am close to her. Afterwards, she blushed and looked down at her notes. I was getting freaked out by her and I could not help it but to feel scared. Wonder what happened to Hikari…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for not updating for some time. Hope you like this chapter. ^^

During recess, Takai and I sat down on a seat each at the canteen while eating the food we bought. While I was eating halfway, I felt that everyone had quiten down and I felt that I was being stared. When I turned around, it was true that everyone was staring but not at me. It was at Nanami. i had a bad feeling about this since she seemed to be walking towards my direction. I heard from a group of people from afar, they said, "Hey look, it's the dangerous girl."

Suddenly, she placed her food on my table and said, "Hi, Narumi. I am here."

I was shock. I mean what am I supposed to do now. All I did was stared at her as she sat down and started eating her lunchbox that she prepared. Suddenly , my senses came back and I whispered to her, "Why are sitting with us? I thought I tell you to sit with your friends?"

She stopped awhile and she continued eating while replying, "I only have you as my friend."

Soon, I turned and looked at everyone which they turned and started resuming on what they were doing. Suddenly, Suzuki came forward and I think he saw what happened. He said in a cheerful tone, "Hi, Nanami!"

Nanami continued eating and ignored Suzuki completely. Suzuki stared at me and I knew immediately that I had to do something before he got mad. I said with awkwardness, "N-nanami, Suzuki is calling you."

She looked at me and replied, "Not interested. Narumi, if you have nothing to say to me other than things from him, I would like to finish my food."

She continued eating and when I turned to look at Suzuki, he had completely turned into a stone statue. I guessed that was quite a shock for him. Takagi was giggling at Suzuki while I ate my food quickly so I could escape from them. After eating the food, I told Takagi, "I will go first, catch up with me later."

I stood up and ran towards my classroom. Just as I stepped into the class, the group of girls was not there pestering me. I felt relieved. I went to my seat and prepared to sit. Suddenly, Takagi ran in and shouted, "N-Narumi, Nanami is in danger. Those girls are…"

Before he finished saying, I rushed to the canteen and saw a big group of ten girls or even more were surrounding Nanami. She was looking down at the ground and the girls started saying, "I heard that you are close to Narumi and do you know we are close to him too? So we don't like you being close to him."

One of the girls pulled Nanami and started pushing her. Nanami did not reponse at all and she continued keeping quiet. I ran towards the group of girls and saw Hikari there. I pulled Nanami towards my side and said, "You sure that you are close to me? I think Nanami is closer to me. Plus thanks to all of you, I am getting interested in this girl."

After saying, I walked away while holding on to Nanami's hand. Suddenly, droplets of water fell on to my hand as we were walking. I turned and looked at her and she was looking down. I brought her to the rooftop immediately to avoid people from noticing that she cried. After reaching the rooftop, I let go of her hand and said, "You can stop hiding your tears now since there isn't anyone."

She looked at me with her teary eyes and she wiped them away. She replied, "Sorry. In the end, I had to let you to come and save me. I know what you say there isn't real but they do make me happy."

I was surprised because I could not believe that she thinks that I was pretending. I sighed and sat down on the floor. I asked, "Are you really happy? I hoped you like it then."

She stood up and smiled, "Of course I do. I will go back to the class now. Recess is going to be over. See you in class, Narumi."

Then, she ran off towards the door and her back faded. In the end, she was really dense.


End file.
